


Love Is War

by Yalin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, almost all ishimaru ships are good tbh he needs that love, but i was thinking about this so much that i had to write it asap, i wrote this instead of working on school work, ishileon and ishimondo are godsent i love them both sm, which im gonna do after this of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalin/pseuds/Yalin
Summary: "C'mon dude! I know you like him too but that cockblock was unnecessary!" Leon huffed, shaking his head."Did ya really think I'm gonna let ya get him that easily?"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Detention

"C'mon dude! I know you like him too but that cockblock was unnecessary!" Leon huffed, shaking his head.

"Did ya really think I'm gonna let ya get him that easily?"

* * *

Leon was incredibly bored. He found himself stuck in detention at Hope Peak's for the day, something he never thought that would happen to him. He was a troublemaker, but the thing was that he never _actually_ showed up to these detentions, so this was one of those few rare times he actually did. This time he had a reason for showing up: being able to see Kiyotaka Ishimaru.  
The baseball player couldn't believe it either, but he had an extreme crush on the moral committee member. When they first met, they absolutely despised each other in the way that Kiyotaka was hellbent on following all the rules while the redhead was determined to break them. Leon was also a guy who believed that some people were simply just born with their talents when Kiyotaka held the opinion that if you try hard enough, you'll eventually obtain that dream. It was truly a mystery that Leon somehow found himself harboring feelings for the other.

Maybe it was the way Kiyotaka treated others. The raven was known to treat everyone with the same status regardless of their status. Hell, while he clashed with Mondo a lot at first he still viewed the gang leader as an equal. Leon's respect for the man didn't stop there either, the way he was super willing to help others in academic fields was remarkable. He never bickered at anyone who didn't get the material even if it was super easy for the moral compass. In fact, Kiyotaka's motto (which Leon found cute) was "Everyone learns at different rates, all that matters is that you put in the work to learn!" Even Leon agreed about it too.

The thing Leon loved the most about Kiyotaka, however, was how compassionate he was about certain things. You can mention politics to Kiyotaka once and he'll completely ramble about what he would do if he was elected as prime minister. It was hard as hell to understand him and keep up with the conversation whenever this happened, but as long as Leon got to hear his beautiful voice everything was okay. Kiyotaka was also very compassionate about others' interests too even if they were "immoral", such as asking Mondo if anything new was happening in his gang. He even listened to Leon talked about his dreams to become a musician while being fully supportive! There was simply so much to love about this nerd.

"That's enough gay thoughts for now, damnit!" Leon thought. He should be focusing on thinking about what to say to Kiyotaka once he walks through the door to take attendance.

Speaking of the devil, after Leon finished that thought the raven ran inside the classroom, a couple minutes late albeit Leon didn't really care about that.

"I'm so sorry for not coming on time, miss!" _Of course the first things that came out of his mouth was an apology for being late._

"It's quite alright Kiyotaka, just get onto the attendance as soon as possible though."

"Of course!"

Everything seemed to be going to plan for Leon until another person walked in.

* * *

"But Chihiro, I'm just so fucking nervous! What am I supposed to say to 'im?"

"It's a detention, Mondo! Just tell him hello and you'll be fine, don't overthink it."

"But what if he thinks I'm ignoring him?"

"Like I said, it's a detention. You're not supposed to talk to people anyways."

"I suppose that's true, but what if _he_ wants to?"

"Then he'll talk to you after class. No biggie."

"Ugh!" He groaned, "If I didn't act on my emotions I wouldn't even be having this damn conversation..."

* * *

  
_Well, he did it again. He got himself into another fight, but instead of it being with the gang it was at school._

"Mondo!" Kiyotaka yelled, blush appearing on his face. For some reason, whenever Kiyotaka got mad or flustered he would blush. This time though it was for anger.

"Listen!" Mondo yelled back, "I just couldn't take them talkin' shit about ya, alright?" Mondo could clearly remember the way these two reserve course students were talking negatively about Kiyotaka. They had no right to speak about him that way when he was an ultimate while these two definitely had mommy and daddy bribe their ways to even be admitted into this school!

"While I do appreciate the sentiment, that doesn't mean you get to beat them to a pulp!" Kiyotaka said back. "It's unnecessary and immature."

"What am I supposed to do then? Take this shit from 'em?"

"Yes." _God, why was he so unselfish?_

"I'm sorry Kiyotaka, but I-I just can't stand hearin' that stuff." He sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better Mondo, I'm pretty much already used to this kind of stuff..." Kiyotaka replied, trailing off at the end.

"That just makes me beatin' the shit out of them more deserving then." _Plus you're my best friend **and** crush! Of course I ain't gonna let that shit slide by._

"Mondo!" The raven blushed even harder after hearing that, ultimately making Mondo blush too. The biker wished that he could see his face like this more often, it was just so cute and charming. _God, I'm definitely head over heels for this guy._

Kiyotaka, feeling Mondo's intense stare at him, decided to quickly change the topic.

"Anyways though Mondo, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to give you detention for today. I know you did it in good faith but it's very harmful to our image as ultimates to treat the reserve course students like that."

"...Alright." Mondo said, thinking that seeing Kiyotaka's blush was enough as compensation for this detention. Man, was Kiyotaka cute when angry.

Before Mondo left to head back to class, he heard one last thing from the raven.

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me, okay?" Kiyotaka said, his face wrinkled with tears forming.

* * *

  
It seemed almost immediately after Mondo walked in the room, his eyes locked on Leon and vice versa.

_Goddamnit. Of fucking course the guy who had the biggest, most obvious crush on Kiyotaka also had detention!_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Leon mouthed, glaring at Mondo. However, before the other could answer he was interrupted by the raven.

"Mondo! Why were you late to class!?"

"Ah, uh, I jus' lost control of time and I..."

"That still doesn't excuse it!"

"Look, let's just talk about this later, aight?" Mondo could feel all eyes on him and Kiyotaka, making him a bit self conscious.

"Fine! Just nothing like this ever again, promise?"

"Promise."

"Anyways, the only seat we have left is right by Leon! So please sit over there while I'll go over attendance."

* * *

  
"Psst." *No answer, huh?*

"Psssstt... Earth to Mondo.."

"...The fuck is it, Leon?"

"What the hell did ya do to get in detention?"

"Minor scuffle. That's it." Mondo felt bad for cutting it short, but he was too angry about how dejected Kiyotaka was when he had give Mondo a lecture about fighting in school grounds.

"Why do you look so down dude? Did he give you one of his lectures?" Leon grinned, ready for what was coming next.

"Mhm."

"Dude! That's crazy, tell me all about it."

"It was nothin' special really, he just told me to stop getting into fights because of him."

"Aww~" Leon cooed, "You're so in love with him that you're even getting into brawls for him?"

_**Love?** Did Leon know about his feelings or something?_

"How the fuck did ya know?" Mondo stammered.

"Well for starters it's super obvious~! You stare at him all the time whenever you get a chance, whenever he asks if you want to hang out you always say yes even if you had plans that day, and other kinda shit like that. Plus literally everyone knows about it except for you and your crush~."

"H-Huh?" Mondo at this point was absolutely shocked. Was he such an open book to others?

"I think you should give up though. He obviously just sees you as a friend, you dig what I'm saying?"

"What the fuck Leon?" Mondo said a bit too loud, getting a shush from Kiyotaka on the other side of the classroom.

"Well, you're his first friend and you're definitely too far in the friendzone. Plus he wouldn't wanna be dating a gang leader, you can probably figure that dating a soon-to-be musician will be way better for his reputation!"

"Like he'll date someone like you who has never worked hard once in your life."

"Yeah but I changed because of him! Hell, I've been taking my grades more seriously and I've been actually been going to baseball practice although I fucking despise it."

"I've taking my grades seriously too, ya ain't special. Plus you're too immature to be with someone like Kiyotaka."

"I don't think someone who got into a fight can decide whenever or not someone's immature~."

"Shut up!"

* * *

  
After an awkward silence between the two, detention time finally ended. As everyone but Mondo left the class, who stayed to have a talk with Kiyotaka about the reason why he was late, Leon decided to stay behind too.

"Leon?" Kiyotaka said.

"Yes, darling?"

"U-Um," Kiyotaka stammered, not expecting the pet name, "I was wondering why you are still here? Detention is over."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something~."

"Oh!" Kiyotaka clasped his hands together. "That's perfectly fine then, I need to talk to Mondo about something first though."

"Sounds fine to me."

Turning around, Kiyotaka began to head to the desk Mondo was at.

"Mondo, can you tell me why you were late? Be honest too please." Kiyotaka said, trying to give his best puppy face. It looked more angry than cute to Mondo though.

"Shit- I just, uh, don't really know..."

"Yes, you do Mondo."

"..."

"I'll be waiting." Kiyotaka flashed a smile, immediately making Mondo's heart skip a beat.

"...I was just scared you'll be mad at me for getting a detention and shit..."

Kiyotaka tilted his head. *Did he not get what I meant? Mondo pondered.*

After a moment of silence, Kiyotaka finally spoke again.

"Mondo, I would never be angry at you!" Kiyotaka huffed, pretending to be offended. "I'm just simply worried about you. You could've been hurt bad by that fight... And I wouldn't want that."

"...Really?"

"Of course. It would be silly of me to lie about such a thing." Kiyotaka grinned, grabbing Mondo's hands and holding them up.

"I don't want your pretty hands to be bruised bad either." _What the fuck did he just say? Pretty hands? Pretty?_

Mondo started to blush intensely, forcing Kiyotaka to think about what he just said before both of them became blushing messes.

"Ah! I mean it in like, a manly way!" Kiyotaka stuttered, only digging his hole deeper.

Fortunately for the both of them, Leon broke it up by calling out to the representative.

"Hey! You almost done with your lecture?" Leon yelled, getting impatient.

"It wasn't a lecture Leon, but yes, I am."

"Now that's what I wanna hear!"

* * *

  
"So Leon, what's your question?" Kiyotaka asked.

"I was wondering about if you wanted to like," Leon paused for a moment to grin at Mondo standing awkwardly in the back.

"Like?"

"If you wanted to go to a cat cafe and shi- stuff?"

"Leon!" Kiyotaka smiled. "Of course I would love to! Cats are my favorite domestic animals, after all." _Of course only Kiyotaka would say 'domestic animal' instead of 'animal'._

"I was thinking it could be thanks for tutoring me after all..." Leon's grin started to become more visible. "Plus, it'll be like a bonding experience."

"I would love to bond with you, Leon!" _Holy shit should Kiyotaka word his sentences better._

"Alright! It's a date then-"

"Ya think I could come too, Leon?" Mondo asked, knowing that this would completely piss off Leon.

"I was thinking of it being between just Kiyotaka and-"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kiyotaka beamed. _The fuck it isn't!_

Although Leon's body was telling him to say no, he knew Kiyotaka would be absolutely devastated. So, he did something that Mondo wasn't even expecting.

"That's alright."

"That's a wrap then!" Kiyotaka laughed, his smile illuminating the room. _At least he got to see Kiyotaka's adorable smile out of this, Leon thought._

Before the others could say anything else, Kiyotaka looked at his watch and gasped.

"Ah! I'm gonna be late for making dinner!" Kiyotaka bowed. "I'm so sorry but please excuse me, I'll text you guys on the 'smartphones' later!" After that, Kiyotaka dashed away.

"Mondo, you goddamn bastard."

"Sorry Leon, but I'm not gonna back down that easily." The gang leader smiled.


	2. Jumping To Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He would've expected Leon and Mondo to be at least five minutes late, or even ten minutes late, but 20 minutes? It was preposterous! They seemed to be so excited about this, but they took the time to be late? How anxiety-inducing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh tl;dr kiyotaka gets kind of angsty and anxiety-filled but it's all ok in the end!! next chapter he'll get lots of love <3 also i busted this out in a day again, the next chapter is probably gonna take a couple of days to do since i'll be studying for finals. hopefully this suffices you guys enough! hopefully it's not too messy hhhhhh

"Ahh... I can't believe **both** of them are late." Kiyotaka sighed, scratching his head. From the past few days, Kiyotaka could see that the redhead and the biker were clearly excited for their 'date'. _That's how Leon worded it, Kiyotaka thought._ It made him blush a little, he's never been on a date with his classmates much. Especially not with multiple people either.

As he looked at his watch, they were around 20 minutes late. He would've expected Leon and Mondo to be at least five minutes late, or even ten minutes late, but 20 minutes? It was preposterous! They seemed to be so excited about this, but they took the time to be late? How anxiety-inducing.

Kiyotaka's eyes began to swell up, his intrusive thoughts clouding his mind. Were they just pretending to be excited? Or maybe they just felt bad about him since he was a loner and stuff. Maybe they were just pulling his leg and it was all a prank... _How foolish of me to think my high school life would be different from my middle school one... Life would never be kind to an **Ishimaru**._

What Kiyotaka didn't know about, however, was that Mondo and Leon were planning a surprise for him.

* * *

  
"I wanna get Kiyotaka somethin' but I got no clue what to get 'im..." Mondo sighed, fidgeting with his hands.

"You know him better than me but you have no clue what to get him? Sounds like someone doesn't care about his interests~." Leon snickered, knowing that saying that would irritate Mondo.

"Shut up! I know many things he likes but getting him something romantic? I don't know what he would like, man."

"Holy shit are you that bad? I barely know this kid and I already got something in my mind!" Leon grinned, a bright smile on his face.

"And that is?"

"I'm gonna get him a cute scarf to wear! I saw him wearing his scarf a couple of days ago to school and Jesus Christ did it look terrible, bro! It was all raggedy and crap; he needs a new one as soon as possible. Plus it make him look like a grandpa, I wanna get something that looks _adorable_ on him."

 _A grandpa? Where does Leon even get these comparison from?_ "Nah, he's cute with anything on."

"What if he doesn't have anything on?"

"...F-Fuck off!" _God, Leon a horny bastard._

"Haha, chill dude!" Leon cackled at the blush growing on the other's face. "I'm just messing with ya."

"Just d-drop it." _He really didn't want to think about Kiyotaka that way, especially in public..._

* * *

  
As they entered, both of the boys were greeted by an employee.

"Hello! Thank you for coming by." The worker beamed, his voice loud and clear. He kind of reminded the two of Kiyotaka with his poor indoor voice and formality.

"Sup!" Leon replied, casual like always. "Do you know where I can find some scarfs? I'm getting a special something for someone."

"Of course! It's on your left near the bathrooms!"

"Right, thanks!"

As Leon speed walked towards the clothing section, Mondo was still pondering on what to get for Kiyotaka. Out of the two, he was the one who knew Kiyotaka the best but yet he couldn't even think of something to get him.

"And how about you, sir?" The worker said, snapping Mondo back to reality.

"Ah.. Uh.." _What in the hell am I supposed to say?_

"I... Do you have anything that a person you're in love with like?" _For fuck sakes, why did he even say that? How goddamn embarrassing._

"Ah, that's a loaded question." The employee admitted. _It sure is._

After an uncomfortable time of silence, the boy finally replied back.

"Maybe some chocolates and a teddy bear?" _Mondo thought that was extremely basic but it was better than nothing._

"Sure."

"Alright! I'll show you the way then!"

* * *

  
"So, whatcha get him?" Leon asked, curious as always.

"None of your business."

"Aww!" Leon whined. "C'mon man, I told you what I was getting for him! Be a bro and tell me."

"It's a surprise, you'll find out later."

"Bo-ri-ng!" Leon said, putting an emphasis on the pronunciation in the end.

Mondo shrugged. Even though they were both friends, he wasn't gonna let his romantic rival know about his plans and such. Speaking of rival though, the biker grabbed his phone to look at the time.

"Oh, shit!" Mondo yelled.

"Huh?!" Leon jumped at the wail from the other boy.

"We're 15 minutes late from our meeting with Kiyotaka!"

* * *

  
"I should just go home..." Kiyotaka sighed. He was in despair at supposedly being ditched. He usually wouldn't have been surprised if it was with other people, but with Mondo **and** Leon? That broke him. Were they just pulling a long-term prank on him? How cruel. _He was an easy target and annoying after all,_ _the raven thought._

However, before the raven could scatter away from the busy strip mall, he heard a familiar voice yelling at him.

"Yo! Kiyotaka!" Leon yelled, not caring that he was making a scene.

"L-Leon?!" Kiyotaka swiftly turned around, tears already falling down on his face.

"Hey!- Wait, why are you crying?" Leon tilted his head. Did something bad happen to him on his way to the café?

"O-Oh! It's just allergies, nothing worrying at all." Kiyotaka lied, his voice cracking near the end.

"Bullshit. I know you're not okay." Leon said, holding Kiyotaka's hand close to the redhead's chest.

"N-No," he gulped. "I really am okay."

"I'm psychic dude, I know something's bothering you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hanging out with Sayaka a lot can give you amazing intuition." Leon chuckled.

"I suppose you are right then... Yes, there is something bothering me." Kiyotaka mumbled.

"Y'know what will make you feel better, Kiyotaka?"

"No, what is it?"

"A kis- hug! Now c'mere!"

Before Kiyotaka could even react, he felt himself put into a hug. Their bodies were pressed together, their body heat mixing together. Kiyotaka's lips were only centimeters away from Leon's. It was intoxicating. Leon prayed that he could just stay like this forever with Kiyotaka wrapped around his arms. Just him and Kiyotaka, mingling as one with no worries in this world. That's all Leon wanted: Kiyotaka. The redhead craved every single thing about him. _Please, God, if you're out here, make this last forever._

Sadly for Leon, their embrace was cut short when Mondo finally caught up, grabbing Leon by the hood of his jacket and pulling him away.

"Oi, what the fuck was that for you bastard?" Leon spat out, his hand reaching out to the back of his neck to sooth the burning pain he felt.

"Why are you making moves on him?" Mondo whispered harshly, his eyes staring holes right at Leon's face.

"I wasn't doing any of that!" Leon retorted. "Not for now, anyways."

"Then why the hell were you two so close?!"

"The guy was crying!" _Huh? Crying? Mondo thought._

"...Crying?" Mondo began to calm down after hearing that, his tone becoming a bit softer.

"Mhm."

"Did you do something to him? You better have not."

"Of course I didn't! The hell are you talking about?" Leon pouted.

"Well it's just that-ugh, forget it! Just tell me why he was crying!"

Leon sighed. "I don't know man, I just found him like that."

_Seriously? Leon didn't even ask what was wrong?_

"Let me go talk to 'im then." Mondo frowned, what was bothering Kiyotaka?

"W-Wait up, let me come too!"

* * *

  
"Shit. So that's what bothering ya?" Mondo asked.

"Yes," Kiyotaka sniffled. "It's dumb, I know."

"It's not dumb!" Leon retorted out of impulse, mindlessly combing his fingers in Kiyotaka's hair.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," he breathed in, "a person like me doesn't deserve such kindness at all."

"Nah," Mondo shook his head. "It's our fault for coming late. You had a perfectly normal reaction."

There was a moment of silence before Kiyotaka spoke.

"...I'm sorry. Can we just go home and come back to the café another day?"

"I'm fine with that. Whatta about you, Leon?"

"I'm good! Let's take you back home then."

Thus, the boys began to walk home to Kiyotaka's house, Leon holding the left arm of Kiyotaka and Mondo with the right. They decided to treat him with the presents at home, it'll make him feel better and cared for at least. Right now though, Kiyotaka himself was the priority. That was the plan at least.

Well, at least it was the plan until something unusual happened: Kiyotaka's father was home earlier than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! this is my 2nd fic now and of course it had to include more ishimaru ships!! as always, i hope the characters don't seem too ooc and that you'll enjoy it! im gonna be adding chapters to this too, so this isn't just a one-shot either. also the fic title is a vocaloid reference ahah it was just too good to not call the fic that


End file.
